kurahkstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark of Shadows
'Information' Ark of Shadows is an upcoming BIONICLE film by Kurahk Studios. It is scheduled for realese on an undefined date. Plot SPOILER ALERT! Warning, all plot information is framework and is subject to change. The events of Ark of Shadows take place roughly 20 years before The BIONICLE Wars. After Mata Nui killed Teridax, the Order of Mata Nui started developing new technology referred to as Hero Factory. These robotic warriors were to be used as the Toa's replacement in emergencies. They tested their strength in every environment; every environment except space. So about a month later, they constructed a starship known as the Ark of Shadows. They then built a Hero Factory artificial intelligence (AI), named Thegalet to control the ship's basic functions, including life support. They then enlisted the help of Stealth, a Matoran sniper who worked with an elite group of Toa known as The Spatrans, and Rylonden, a former commander of their fleet of ships, along with several other Order members, to monitor Thegalet, Hero Factory, and beasts aboard the ship. After the ship launched, everything went smoothly, until one day Thegalet started acting out of place. It started performing certain tasks, such as changing ship speed and direction, without authorization. And then, one day, things went one step too far. A crew member went to tend to the AI's basic mechanisms- such as main intelligence- when Thegalet "accidentally" turned on the turret defenses. Now this wouldn't have been so bad....if the turrets weren't ordered to open fire on the crew member. After the crew member's death, the ship was in a frenzy. Rylonden was interrogating Thegalet, Stealth was preparing for an assault, technicians were trying to find out how and why this happened, and the other crew members were panicking. Before long, Rylonden angered Thegalet with his endless questions. It activated the turret defenses again, but Rylonden fortunately had a Thornax Launcher with him. After killing the turrets and sustaining minor injuries, Rylonden alerted the crew that "Thegalet has gone rouge". Thegalet then proceeded to corrupt the normal Hero Factory on the ship, and the crew had an all out war with the Hero Factory, who were at least fifty times as powerful than the turrets. In the end, the Hero Factory won. There were only forty Hero Factory casualties, but the crew casualties were much higher; one-hundred. The surviving crew members were herded by the Hero Factory warriors to the back of the ship were the animals were kept. When they saw Flare Lizard and another beast having a conversation, they were extremely surprised. The animals, who were brainwashed by Thegalet, broke out of their cages and started attacking the crew. In the middle of the fight, they heard the intercom click on and Thegalet's voice was saying "...dumb animals. When I'm through with them, I’m blasting every last one out of the airlock." The fighting then came to a standstill. After hearing Thegalet's plan, the crew and the beasts agreed to team up and take back the ship. After destroying the sentry turret guards, they advanced up the ship towards the AI room. On their way there, they were bombarded by the Hero Factory. But thanks to the beasts differentiating tactics of fighting, they managed to destroy them with no deaths to themselves. Once they reached the AI room, they learned that Thegalet was planning to land the ship on Sphereus Magna and overrun it with Hero Factory soldiers, conquer the planet, then move on to the nearest planet to do the same. With this knowledge, the crew was more determined than ever to stop him. Their plan was that the technicians were to go to the Hero Factory builders and reprogram them to disobey Thegalet. Stealth, Rylonden, and the beasts were to attack the AI, who was in a giant mech that he built for himself, and Hero Factory. The other crew members were to ward off the turrets. In the midst of the battle, Rylonden was critically injured by the AI, and Stealth was knocked nearly unconscious. Right when Thegalet was about to kill them both, he laughed and said he they were right over Sphereus Magna. Knowing what must be done to save thousands of lives, Stealth picked up his Sniper Rifle, aimed for the AI's one, single eye, and shot. The AI then fell out of the mech, Stealth got on his feet, and clumsily stumbled into the mech. He then destroyed the Hero Factory opposition. They were about to land onto Sphereus Magna. Stealth checked the security camera monitors and saw thousands of Hero Factory on the soldier deployment deck. Having no other choice, Stealth set the ship on a full-speed course to crash land. Within no time, the Ark of Shadows met its demise by crashing into a sandy beach, exploding and killing almost everyone on board instantly. The only survivors were Stealth and Flare Lizard, who helped Stealth escape from the crash site, where the AI was still alive, trying to stand up. Stealth escaped, looked back, and saw Flare Lizard nearly die trying to destroy the AI. In turn, Flare Lizard escaped as well, vanishing into the forest. Stealth then reported the incident to the Order, who chose to hide it from the public, for fear that they would panic and abandon the idea of Hero Factory technology. 'Extended Ending' SPOILER ALERT! The scene fades to night, where the shipwreck lies silently in peace. The camera zooms in to the mangled remains of the AI. Its cracked eye starts to light up, stay litten up dimly, then flicker and fade. Then, a few seconds later, it makes a distorted power up sound, and its eye comes on completely, the screen fades to black, then the credits sequence starts to play. Characters *Stealth *Rylonden *Thegalet *An Unidentified Order of Mata Nui member *Several Hero Factory, Sentry Turrets, and Crew Reception Check back later for reception. Links http://www.youtube.com/user/Bioniclemaster1998?feature=mhee Category:BIONICLE Category:Movies